


Initiation gone south

by Zlix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Baseball, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Choking, Dom/sub, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Moaning, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Private School, Public Masturbation, Top Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlix/pseuds/Zlix
Summary: Yang Jeong-in recently joined the baseball team along with other students, but the one that stood out from the rest was Seo Changbin.
Relationships: Seo Changbin & Other(s), Seo Changbin & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 8





	Initiation gone south

**Author's Note:**

> I've just made it quickly as the idea was still fresh from my head, I know it's lacking something but I'm still growing in writing. If you have any suggestion or feedback, please comment, and let's interact more :)
> 
> You can check my other prompts at my twitter : @/zk_war

"All new members will have to go through the rite of passage to be a complete member of the team." The captain shouted while pacing back n forth  
All the boys keep glancing over each other, some are talking, whispering getting to each other before the said initiation  
But there's this guy, rocking that black shirt. He's quiet and looking down, is he asleep?  
For me, he stood out from the rest. Inside me, something is tingling. A sensation that so familiar that anytime it will burst out  
The night came and the captain sent the address for the initiation.  
I usually dress in black clothing since I looked good in it, but I still can't stop thinking of that guy wearing a black shirt, how rip his arms are that they almost pop out of the sleeves  
This is place is scary, I keep hearing this sound as if someone is moaning.  
I looked around and finally saw a light on the end corner, I took a peek and saw him. that guy in the black shirt.  
His head tilted back, sucking on his fingers -- letting out a soft moan.  
I was shocked at the sight that he is masturbating here, out in public. but the view is still hot, I feel myself getting aroused.  
I yanked open my pants and pulled out my throbbing dick, slightly stroking it at the beat of his moan.  
I crept in closer to get a full view but accidentally stepped on a piece of a tin can, the sound echoing to the room.  
He looked at me with shock, pointed his fingers toward me, and motion to come over.  
I rushed toward him, leaving traces of my clothes.  
I kneeled down and facing me is this enormous twitching wet cock, the liquid keeps coming out of its tiny hole.  
"Are you gonna keep looking at it? or?" He pressed it down align it to my mouth, touching the base of my lips.  
it was soft, a mix of cold and warm. I gave him one last look before sucking it. it tastes bitter, sweet, and bland at the same time but I didn't mind.  
He gasped, letting off a series of soft to loud moans. He grabbed my head increasing the pace and nearly choking me hard.  
"You like that huh?"  
He keeps pressing me down to reach the end, but it just makes me gag and drool all over his shaft.  
He bends over to me and reached for my hole, circling it, tapping and inserting his fingers.  
"why don't you put it in."  
I pushed him back and stood up. Caressing his body before slowly sinking down his cock.  
Tried to arch my back to loosen up my hole, the feeling of it ripping apart with pleasure and pain is making me lose my mind. we started at a slow pace, my dick slamming to his stomach.  
"Say my name."  
"uhh- i-i don't know"  
"Changbin. Now say it." he grabbed my cock by its length stroking it.  
I screamed his name in between moans, and the rhythm keeps getting faster and faster.  
My inside is getting churned and a splash of liquid was shot and covered changbin's chest and a warm feeling is penetrating me deep inside as he reached his orgasm.


End file.
